Containers of the type under consideration consist of a cylindrical body with either an integral or seamed bottom and have a domed or tapered upper end with a narrow neck which is associated with a closure.
The invention is directed to a novel hinge structure for the closure plug which, when the closure is opened, the plug and the opening mechanism will lay and be held to one side of the pour opening so as not to interfere with the dispensing of the contents.